Playing With Genetics
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Where Sasuke and Naruto are experiments, things get crazy, and eventually, some surprises come along as they develop their relattionship. SasuNaru, NaruSasu, Yaoi, Mpreg, A/U.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist making another one! This one is gonna be good, I think, and you'll find out why soon enough! Again, all Sasuke's POV. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Playing With Genetics

Chapter 1

I was running, running for my life. I had just escaped from the lab where I had been tortured and experimented on, using my newly obtained control over lightning. I didn't want to be captured again, like I had been when I was just a normal kid. I later found out that I had been sold for drug money by my father, which crushed me. I still wanted to escape, and I finally had, but now I had to get somewhere safe where the scientists' hunters wouldn't be able to find me. And seeing as it was the middle of fall, the cold was against me. I needed a warm place to hide, and fast.

Suddenly, I saw a log cabin in the distance that didn't appear occupied, and saw my opportunity to hide. I ran faster, and skidded to a stop when I got to the front door of the cabin, yanking it open and quickly, but quietly, closing it. I hid in one of the rooms, listening with adapted senses for the hunters as they passed by. A cold chill ran through me as I heard some of them stop in front of the cabin, and they discussed something I couldn't quite interpret, and then they all took off after the other half of the hunting party.

I waited a few minutes, and then got up to leave, my heart still racing in my chest. As soon as I reached the door, however, it opened, scaring the living hell out of me. I leapt back, throwing a quick spark at the person, but missed. It was a damn good thing, though, since it wasn't one of the hunters. I cowered against the far wall anyway, not knowing who the guy was. The blonde looked to be my age, so 18, and had bright blue eyes, as well as whisker-like markings on his cheeks. He wore black jeans and an orange sweater, as well as a pair of grey combat boots. He looked at me for a few seconds, but then I shook in fright when we heard the hunters approaching. Noticing my plight, the blonde carefully approached me.

"Hey, I promise I won't let them find you," he told me, opening a door to a cellar. "Hide out in here, and I'll get them off your tail." Hesitantly, I went into the cellar, and then cowered in the corner away from the door when it shut. I listened carefully as they banged at the door, and the blonde who was helping me answered it.

"Where's Experiment #9?!" one of the hunters demanded of the cabin's owner.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Just because I live close by to your stupid lab, doesn't mean I know anything. Maybe you guys should keep better track of your experiments," he replied, and I could literally hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fine. If we find out that you were hiding him, Uzumaki, you know what'll happen," the hunter growled, and then the door slammed shut, making me flinch.

"Dammit… That was close," the blonde muttered, and then the cellar door opened. "Hey, you okay? They're gone now," he called to me. Shakily, I stood up and exited the cellar, almost collapsing from exhaustion when I was out. Luckily, the blonde caught me. "Here, you need some rest. Can I at least know your name before you pass out?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," I mumbled, and then he carried me to his bed, where he tucked me in right as I passed out.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I woke up, I felt strangely comfortable, like I was sleeping in a warm bed for once instead of on a cold stone slab with thin blankets. It reminded me of my old bed before my father had sold me for drug money five years ago. I missed the old comforts of home that I used to have, if I was being honest with myself. Groaning quietly, I rolled over in the bed to look at my surroundings. After all, I was so scared before that I hadn't gotten a good look at everything.

It was a cozy looking place, being a log cabin and all, but it was kind of messy. The place needed a good cleaning. The bedroom I was in was just barely lit with the rays of either early morning or late evening light peeking through the curtains. As I was making my evaluation of the place, the door opened, and the blonde from before who had protected me came over to me.

"Hey Sasuke," he greeted, smiling lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck," I grumbled honestly. "How long was I out for?"

"A bit over a day, but that's to be expected," he shrugged. "After all, people who escape are usually stressed and want to get to safety ASAP."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, frowning and furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and was part of the series 8 experiments," he replied, starting to pick me up bridal-style.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" I yelped, struggling.

"I was gonna put you on the couch so you could eat without getting it in my bed," he told me, quirking a blonde brow.

"I'm not a messy person!" I fumed.

"Well, I have to start the fire in the fireplace anyway, so I'm putting you out there for now so we can talk more," he said firmly, and I quieted down, letting him carry me without a fuss. Once I was settled on the couch, I decided to ask something that was bugging me now.

"What were you experimented on for?" I questioned, and without a sound, he made the fireplace light up with a loud crack, scaring me to the point of making me jump.

"I was the first to be successful for controlling fire," he answered, and then came over and sat next to me with a bowl of stew for each of us. "How about you?"

"Lightning, and they gave me the ability to reproduce," I grumbled. "As the hunters said yesterday, I'm part of the series 9 experiments."

"You have the ability to reproduce like me then, huh?" Naruto said, and I nodded sadly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"This never would have happened to me if my stupid crack-head father hadn't sold me for drug money after my mother died when I was 13," I growled, clenching my fist tightly and trying to not lose control of my lightning again.

"Oh gods, that horrible! I'm sorry that's how you ended up in their clutches, Sasuke," he told me, setting down his bowl and mine before hugging me comfortingly. Although I had never had any relationships before I was sold, I found myself needing the close contact. I hadn't been comforted by anyone since before my mother died, so this was long overdue. I couldn't help but break down crying at the kind gesture, but even then, Naruto held me closer.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I'll keep you safe here," he murmured. Eventually, I calmed down, and he looked to see if I was okay before he let me go from the warm embrace. He handed me back my bowl with a soft smile, and I accepted it from him, placing a spoonful in my mouth. It was surprisingly good, but then again, probably everything home cooked would taste good compared to the shitty-ass food the lab fed each experiment.

"How the hell did you manage to get out and not be dragged back in last night?" I asked quietly, looking at Naruto.

"Well, there's three different outcomes for successful experiments," he began. "The first is that they place you in a home near the lab with a weekly check-in. Second option is they place you in a home near the lab and let you be if you're well behaved enough. And the third, most common option is that they keep you there so they can keep tabs on you and your abilities."

"And let me guess, you're the second option?" I assumed. The blonde nodded, and I sighed. "They were going to keep me there."

"Well, too bad for them that you escaped. Besides, as long as you stay in here, you should be safe. Besides, I hardly leave this cabin as it is," he shrugged. "They deliver food here every week while I'm sleeping, actually."

"But what if they find out you're hiding me?" I questioned worriedly. I couldn't go through that torture of being tested, poked, and prodded again, not now, not ever.

"They won't, I promise," he assured me. "Look, Sasuke, I know how it feels to be in there, but I have a feeling that the place is going to be shut down soon, and then you'll be able to live a peaceful life again."

"Yeah, right. I'd have nowhere to go, seeing as my fucktard shithole of a father doesn't give two fucks about me, and my mother is dead," I scoffed, glaring at the floor bitterly.

"Shut up, would ya? You can stay with me, if you want," he offered. I considered it, especially since he's the only kind one here that I know of.

"All right," I murmured, and finished off my bowl of stew. As I stood to go put my bowl in the sink to be washed, I felt a bit dizzy and fell back against the couch again.

"Whoa, you okay?" Naruto asked, jumping up to help me.

"I'm fucking freezing, and I'm aching all over. It must have been from when I was running in the cold weather earlier," I mumbled, curling up in a ball to try and warm up. Naruto felt my forehead and swore, and then ran to the bathroom to grab something. When he returned, he had two pills in his hand.

"Take these. They'll help you feel better, and reduce the fever you've got," he ordered, handing me a glass of water. I weakly took a sip and then swallowed the pills with the water, shivering at the cold I was feeling. "Come on, let's get you to bed and I'll stay with you." He picked me up again, but this time, I didn't even attempt to resist. Once I was in his bed, he started to crawl in with me, but I gave a small whine of protest.

"Sasuke, it'll help get rid of the fever faster if I'm in the bed with you," he told me, but I shook my head.

"You'll get sick," I muttered.

"I don't get sick, trust me. Now, I won't do anything stupid, but just keep close to me," he advised, and I did as I was told once he was under the covers with me. I curled up against his chest, feeling small and feeble compared to the blonde with me. Naruto wrapped his arms around me, and the warmth I could feel radiating from him lulled me back into slumber.

X*X(Flashback Dream, 3 Weeks Before Sasuke's Escape)X*X

_I was in the lab, stuck in my cell like a prisoner. I was 18, why did they want me?! Unless they're all fucking rapists… I shuddered at the thought. I flinched when one of the guards smacked his gun on the bars to my cell, as though he was waking me up despite the fact that I was already awake._

"_Come on, Experiment #9, time to wake up. You need to be ready for your performance exam," he drawled. I sighed and sat up on my rock hard bed, stretching my arms and back, resulting in a few pops in my spine. The scientists had finally, after five years, managed to get what they wanted out of the people in the Experiment #9 series, which was someone with control over lightning, and that was me. These days, however, they weren't trying to find another element to force into someone to control it; they were only testing me with everything they had, to see how I could do. With the way those bastards were testing me, however, I thought they were trying to break me._

_Without a word, I got up and let the guard cuff me with the power reduction cuffs to prevent me from using my lightning on them, and then he led me out of my cell to a room I hadn't been in before._

"_What the hell is this?" I growled, but the guard quickly fled without me, leaving me locked up with the sleaziest scientist they had, and he had a horrid gleam in his eyes that made me feel chilled to my very core._

"_Ah, Experiment #9. I've been wanting you to be a failed subject since you came in, seeing as I've been in need of a new…pet," he wheezed, but I glared at him defiantly, not saying a word. "Either way, though, you're going to be mine tonight." I paled at his words, and started to back away, wanting an escape from the perverted bastard. There was nothing I could have done, though, and he raped me that night._

X*X(End Of Flashback Dream)X*X

I woke up with a scream, tears flowing down my cheeks, and remember that night from three weeks ago. It was because of that that I had plotted my escape. It was also a miracle I hadn't ended up pregnant from that fucker. I made that man believe I was his obedient 'slave', and the day I escaped, he thought that I was so obedient that I wouldn't need my cuffs. He was wrong. I viciously killed him and escaped, blowing a hole through the wall with my lightning, and running for my life.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto mumbled from next to me, and I made a poor attempt at stifling a whimper, but couldn't suppress it, and he was up in the next split second, holding and comforting me. "You've gotta calm down. It's over, it was just a dream."

"No it wasn't!" I wailed. "I remember everything that fucking low-life did to me! It's a miracle I'm not pregnant!"

"One of them raped you…?" he breathed, horrified. I managed to give a weak nod against his shoulder, and he shook with rage. "They're gonna pay for that," he snarled. I managed to calm down enough for him to speak to me normally, and I told him what had happened, and how it led up to my escape. He quickly got up, muttering to himself, and then looked at me.

"I know how to end the lab once and for all now," he grinned evilly. Quirking a brow at him, I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked.

"I'll share about your rape with some connections I have, and they should definitely shut down the lab as an illegal operation," he smirked.

"Let me guess, FBI?" I assumed, and then laughed at his shocked expression.

"How'd you know?" he demanded.

"They're really the only ones who could shut the place down," I shrugged.

"Come on, we're going to call them now," he urged, pulling me out of his bed and into the living room. I shivered at the sudden cold I felt from the lack of blankets, and Naruto noticed. "Here, you can wear my sweater. I'm plenty warm right now." He handed me his orange sweater he had been wearing when I first saw him, and I quickly slipped it on. The blonde picked up the cell phone he had lying on the end table near the fireplace, and quickly scrolled through some contacts before pressing the call button and making the call.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you know how we're trying to get the lab closed down? …Well, I've finally got the information that could shut them down for good…What? I need physical evidence? I've got the statement from the victim right here!" Naruto exclaimed. "Dammit, just listen to me, would ya? He was raped by one of the scientists there three weeks ago, and killed the bastard just the other day before escaping. Look, we all want that place closed down. Just help him out, and it's not for me, but for him, please." There was a long pause, and then Naruto grinned brightly. "Thanks a ton, Shikamaru. And do you need to interview him? Oh thank gods… All right, I'll be waiting to hear from you soon. See ya." He ended the call, and turned to me.

"What did your friend say?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"He said they'll shut the lab down in less than a week, and then they'll give all of us experiments homes in a private area," he explained. I hugged him tightly and quickly, grateful for everything he'd done for me.

"Thank you so much…" I mumbled against his chest, and then pulled away with a blush after a few seconds.

"There's no need to thank me, Sasuke. I've wanted that place closed since I was forced into it," he smiled.

"Not just that, but also for hiding me from the hunters and helping me when I was sick," I added.

"Of course! I always want to help those in need," he grinned. I had a feeling things were going to start going in the right direction for me, and it all started with Naruto.

A/N: Damn, this is going along faster than I had first thought. Well, I hope I can somehow extend this out! R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Loving this! It should play out some more now. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Playing With Genetics

Chapter 2

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

It's been three whole months since I escaped and the lab was closed down for good. Once Naruto made the call, the FBI, thanks to my friend's connection, shut down the lab, arrested everyone involved, and released all of the experiments that weren't dangerous and could survive on their own without suffering. There were only seven others, surprisingly, who fell into this category. First, there was Sakura, Experiment #1, who had control of nature. Gaara, Experiment #2, could control earth, and Kiba and Akamaru, Experiment #3 and 3.5, controlled ice. Neji, Experiment #4, controlled darkness, while his sister Hinata, Experiment #5, controlled light. Then there was Lee, Experiment #6, who controlled wind, and finally, Kakashi, Experiment #7, who controlled water. Then, of course, there were Naruto and me, who controlled fire and lightning respectively.

A week after Naruto had made the call to Shikamaru, an older woman named Tsunadae arrived at Naruto's door, offering for us to come with her and live a safe, peaceful life away from normal people, where we could live the rest of our lives happy. She promised she would be in charge of the whole place, and she would help take care of us. Naruto, ready to leave and get away from anywhere near the lab, agreed eagerly, but I was hesitant. After all, I didn't want to be trapped somewhere anymore. Tsunadae explained that it wasn't like that, and that we could go out into public among other people, but we would have a strict curfew for our safety. I understood, and with some coaxing from Naruto, I agreed as well. Which leads to where we are today.

We lived in decent-sized cabins out in a private and hidden area of a forest far away from the lab, and everyone had their own cabins, except for me and Naruto. I refused to be separated from him for long due to my fears of my first true friend leaving me. I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't help it. I'd had no friends before my father sold me, so I had no one until Naruto. Speaking of the blonde fire-wielder… I'd started to gain feelings for him. I knew I had, even though I'd never felt like this before, because I could practically feel my heart almost break in half when I thought about having to be away from him or him being with someone else. I just didn't think he'd be very…receptive to my feelings, seeing as he was often around Sakura, speaking about something with the pinkette that I couldn't understand.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked, and I didn't even half to look to know it was Kakashi. The water controlling man and I had become good friends after the lab was shut down and we were re-homed, as strange as it sounded. He often had advice for everyone, despite the fact that he'd been held in the lab for eight years.

"Just thinking, Kakashi, that's all," I murmured, looking over the snow-covered cliff I was sitting near.

"About Naruto, I assume?" he guessed, sitting next to me.

"…Yeah," I sighed, not even bothering to attempt to lie to him. He was too perceptive for me to lie to.

"What about, if I may ask?" he questioned, and I glanced at him. He nodded in encouragement, and I knew my secret would be safe.

"About being with him…you know, as boyfriends," I muttered. "But he's always hanging out with Sakura, except for in the mornings and evenings, when we're together. I just can't stand thinking of him with someone else, Kakashi. I don't know what I'd do…"

"Just tell him," the silverette shrugged, making me stare at him in shock. "You two are so close that I'm surprised you aren't dating yet."

"He's my first true friend ever, Kakashi," I explained. "I never had any friends, true or not, before my bastard of a father sold me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sasuke, but maybe you should consider saying something before you snap," he advised, gesturing to my clenched fist. "The last thing either of you need is to end up fighting and hurting each other, whether it be physically or emotionally. I'd better get going before Kiba and Akamaru bite my head off for keeping him waiting on our training. Good luck." And with that, he was gone. Gods, he was fast, but not as fast as me. I didn't want to be hurt, so I decided to bury my feelings and avoid him. Hopefully, with some time apart, I'd be okay.

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

Ever since I'd made that decision, I began to regret it. I would go to bed in the guest room and lock the door early, and then get up early in the morning before Naruto woke up so I could go train. I hadn't had a chance to practice my lightning ability much, so now was as good a time as any. I had made progress on my aim, and was getting really good with my power control. I trained hard each day, increasing my endurance and speed, but nothing seemed to be able to distract me from the blonde. By the time I went to bed that night, I was exhausted, and actually forgot to lock the door to the guest room. Each night I slept without Naruto next to me, I was always cold, as if something was missing.

Suddenly, the light clicked on in the hallway, and the door opened, and I was shocked to see Naruto standing in the doorway. Before I could do a thing to stop him, though, he stormed over and pinned me to the bed, his expression showing his anger, confusion, hurt, and sadness.

"Why the **fuck** have you been avoiding me, Sasuke?!" he demanded, glaring at me. Before I could answer, though, he continued. "I didn't do anything! I've been here, every night for the past two weeks, confused as hell because you were in bed before I was, and you've been staying in the guest room! And every morning, I've been upset because you weren't with me when I woke up or anywhere nearby, apparently. So tell me: What the **FUCK** did I do to piss you off?!" That's when I snapped.

"Piss off, Naruto! When the hell did you become my keeper?" I growled at him, giving him a death glare. "I'm a big boy, and can handle myself just fine! Just because I haven't been around you for the past two weeks doesn't mean anything! You're the one who hasn't been around, and you're just **NOW** wondering why I'm not hanging around anymore?! I'm just shocked you didn't notice sooner! Oh wait, it's because you've been around Sakura this whole time!" I used a little bit of lightning to try and shock him off, but he kept a tight grip on me.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong," he hissed narrowing his eyes at me.

"_**Fucking hell!**_" I shouted. "You couldn't tell sooner?! It's because I've been making a weak-as-fuck attempt to get rid of my feelings for you!" At that, we both stilled when what I had just said registered. I immediately began to struggle against the larger man, and then used my lightning to force him off. Before I could make a break for the door, however, he leapt and pinned me to the floor with almost his full weight. What he did next made my heart stop. He kissed me lovingly, and I froze for a split second before kissing him back. This had to be a dream, right? There was no way in hell that Naruto could love me back as much as I love him. When we broke apart, breathing heavily, Naruto held me close to him before leaning close to my ear.

"I love you so much, Sasuke, it hurts. When you distanced yourself from me, I didn't understand. I was actually going to ask you if you love me that first night you started sleeping in the guest room," he whispered. "I've been talking to Sakura so she could advise me on how to tell you, that was it. She and I are just friends, nothing more. She's the one who told me how you might have perceived things, and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner." I was still, staring at Naruto with wide, onyx eyes. He leaned in and kissed me once more, chastely this time, and then gave me the true smile I had come to love.

"I love you, too, Naruto," I breathed, and then tried to regain my breath before speaking. "Kakashi told me I should tell you, but I was afraid to because you were always with Sakura, and I didn't think you would feel the same about me…"

"Come on, let's get to our bed, where you're staying with me," he smirked, and, with a grunt, got to his feet and picked me up, bridal-style, before carrying me to our room. Plopping me on the bed, he kissed me again before crawling in with me. "You trained hard again today, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I sighed tiredly. "I was so tired that I actually forgot to lock the door earlier."

"I'm glad you didn't lock it this time, though. Every night I would try and open the door, and it would be locked," he murmured. Kissing my lips softly, he added, "Let's just go to sleep, okay? I love you, and will see you in the morning. Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Naruto, I love you, too," I yawned, snuggling into his chest and smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around me. And with that, we went to sleep, content as could be.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

A few days have passed since Naruto and I confessed our feelings to each other, and since then, the tension between us has remained the same, surprisingly. I knew it was sexual tension, though, but I hadn't said anything about it because I was still scared. It had hurt so badly when that sick freak had raped me over four months ago, it felt like I would have ripped in half. Even though I knew Naruto wouldn't hurt me like that, I was still nervous.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder. He had been cooking dinner for us, and I was just sitting at the table, pondering our situation. Gods dammit, this was tough!

"What's on your mind, Sasuke?" he asked gently, draping his arms around my shoulders. "And don't tell me nothing, I know something's wrong."

"…I was thinking about us having sex," I mumbled, blushing. Naruto looked at me, blinked once, and then spoke.

"Would you be ready for it?" he questioned.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure," I shook my head. "Ever since what happened over four months ago, I've been scared to, but I—" The blonde cut me off with a kiss.

"Look, Sasuke, I'll wait until you're ready. I can be patient, you know that. And besides, I would never, ever hurt you," he assured me with a slight smile. He pulled away, still wearing that same smile. "Dinner's almost ready. Once we're done eating, we'll go to bed, okay? We'll wash the dishes in the morning." I nodded, acknowledging his words, but thought harder on the subject of us having sex. I want to make Naruto happy, I truly do, but I was still scared. Then his words of how he would never hurt me echoed in my mind, making up my mind for me. I would have sex with Naruto tonight. I just hoped he would go with it, and not try to deny it to try and consider my feelings.

While we ate, it was a little awkward, considering I wasn't saying much. I was attempting to think about how to bring it up without him turning me down. If he turned me down tonight, I'd lose my nerve and probably not ask him again. Finally, we got to bed, but while Naruto was getting changed into his sleep clothes, he looked at me as I stood near the bed, still dressed in my day clothes.

"You okay?" he asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Can we…have sex?" I said instead, blushing brightly. The blonde's blue eyes widened, but he quickly recovered.

"Sasuke, you're not ready. I don't want to force you into it," he sighed. I grasped his shoulders as he was sitting on the bed.

"If I don't do this now, I don't know if I'll ever be ready, Naruto," I told him in a soft voice, gazing into his eyes. "Please…"

"…All right, I'll have sex with you. I can't promise I'll be able to stop if it becomes too much, but I'll try if you get too scared or uncomfortable, okay?" he said, and I nodded.

Naruto pulled me close to him by my hips, and fell back onto the bed, pulling me with him. We began to kiss, first small, quick ones, but then they became longer and heated with each passing second. The two of us were in a full-on lip-lock when I felt him gently caress my sides under my shirt. I shivered lightly, feeling my blood rushing down to my groin, and gave a soft moan into his mouth. I broke off with a gasp, though, when the blonde lightly pressed his knee against my crotch.

Suddenly, he flipped us so my back was on the mattress and he was hovering over me, a wicked grin on his face. He tugged at my shirt, so I raised my arms and let him remove it, and then he pulled off his shirt, along with the rest of our clothes, boxers included, tossing them off to the side somewhere. Thank gods we were already barefoot when this started, or I'd be annoyed from my need to not be wearing socks to bed.

Naruto kissed me again, and then began to trail those kisses down my jaw line and neck to my collarbone, where he decided to leave a very prominent hickey. I whimpered with need, wanting more of this, to be touched and caressed. After he finished leaving the hickey on me, he began to move further down, kissing, nipping, and licking at random points along my body until I could feel his hot breath on my erect member. With a needy whine, I gripped his hair, digging my fingers into the blonde spikes, but then gasped sharply when he took my hardened dick into his mouth. That gasp turned into harsh breathing, and I was huffing and puffing as he sucked me off. My grip on his hair tightened as I came close to releasing, but when he deep-throated me with a hum, I couldn't hold back. I came in his mouth, and was shocked but turned on again when I felt him swallow my cum. Naruto came back up to my face, and then kissed me deeply, allowing me to taste myself.

"You taste good, Sasuke," he chuckled when we parted for air, making me blush. I noticed a bit of my cum at the corner of his mouth, so I wiped it away with my thumb and licked it up, causing him to blush a deep crimson. Unable to resist, I burst out laughing, but he grabbed my semi-erect member and stroked it gently, practically turning me into putty in his hands as I moaned.

"Just hurry up!" I spat, wanting, no, **needing** more contact from my boyfriend.

"Someone's eager," Naruto smirked, but it quickly vanished when I growled and bit down on his hip. He groaned, low in his throat, and then grabbed a bottle of something from the bedside table drawer.

"What's…that?" I asked breathlessly as he squirted some of the stuff on three of his fingers.

"It's lube. It'll make preparing and entering you easier and less painful," he explained, and I frowned, confused.

"Preparing me?" I repeated, not sure what he meant, and then I felt one of his fingers enter me, making me gasp and tense up.

"You gotta relax, Sasuke, or it'll hurt more," the blonde soothed, so I forced myself to relax, and he pushed his finger in further. I soon adjusted to the digit, and then he added a second, waiting a few seconds before scissoring me. The action drew a whimper from me, and he apologized quietly before adding a third. That one hurt more, but I knew it would be nothing compared to Naruto's rock hard cock. He scissored and stretched me thoroughly, ensuring I was fully prepared before he withdrew his fingers, causing me to give a whine of protest at the empty feeling.

"Hurry, Naruto!" I whined, desperate to feel filled again.

"I am, don't worry," Naruto replied, and I watched as he squirted some more lube into his palm and spread it over his dick, which, I had to admit, was bigger than mine. Dammit…

"Ready?" he whispered, positioning himself at my entrance. I nodded, and he kissed me passionately right as he began to push into me. It was a perfect distraction from a majority of the pain, but I could still feel twinges of pain as he buried himself inside of me. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited for me to adjust before he could start thrusting.

"Move, dammit!" I hissed finally, unable to take the waiting much longer. Naruto nodded, and began with small, slow thrusts, trying not to hurt me, but it just irritated me.

"I'm not a fucking virgin, Naruto! Faster!" I growled.

"With pleasure," he replied with a wolfish grin, and then began to pound into me hard and fast. I gave loud moans and groans as he thrust into me, but then he hit something inside of me that made stars dance across my vision.

"_**F-fuck!**_" I choked out, digging my nails into his back. "R-right there! Don't…stop!"

"Shit… You're so…fucking tight…Sasuke," Naruto panted in my ear, thrusting harder and faster. He suddenly reached down and grabbed my leaking cock, beginning to pump me along with his thrusts. I gave a loud, high-pitched cry from the added friction, feeling my release get too close.

"I'm g-gonna—AHHH!" I screamed in complete ecstasy, unable to finish speaking as I came, my cum squirting all over his hand and our stomachs. When I came, however, I tightened around Naruto, and he came shortly after with a long, low groan as he bit down gently on my collarbone, releasing his white hot seed deep inside of me. Naruto started to pull out, but I grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him close again, keeping him inside of me. He looked at me, curious.

"I…like the feeling…of you…inside of me," I mumbled, blushing brightly. He smiled softly and nodded in understanding, and then wrapped his arms around me, pressing me into his chest.

"That…was amazing," he breathed, nipping gently at my earlobe. "I love you so much, Sasuke. Thank you."

"I love you, too, Naruto, but I should be the one thanking you," I replied. "You've helped me to get over my rape completely." He paused for a second before crushing me to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're over it. I've felt horribly guilty every time you would wake up from the nightmare, so I'm relieved, too." I nodded against his tan chest, and then yawned. "Come on, sleep time now. We'll go for round two later."

"Round two?!" I yelped, suddenly wide awake as I sat up. He smirked at me, but pulled me down to lay against him again.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding," he chuckled. "Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you."

"Goodnight, Naruto. Love you, too," I mumbled. I fell asleep with him still inside of me, and I was cuddled up to his chest with his arms around me in a loving embrace.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I woke up, Naruto was still fast asleep. I watched his sleeping face, content and peaceful, and then I got an idea. A very wicked idea that would make us both feel good, but my ass wouldn't be the sore one this time. Very, very carefully, I got him to pull out, and then I began to ever so slowly crawl down his body, desperately trying to not wake him. Once at his lower half, I began to plant feather-soft kisses on his inner thighs, and I almost burst out laughing when he gained a pained yet pleasured expression on his face as he started to get hard.

Finally, once Naruto was hard enough, I wrapped my lips around his cock and sucked lightly. He still didn't wake up, but when I licked along the shaft, he sat up with a sharp gasp and a groan. He saw what I was doing, but didn't make a move to stop me. In fact, he buried his hands in my hair as I sucked harder, taking as much of his throbbing member into my mouth as I could. What my mouth couldn't get, I gripped with my hand, and then I copied what he did last night by taking him all the way to the back of my mouth with a hum. He came into my mouth with a loud groan, hard, and I swallowed every last bit before crawling up to lay down next to him.

"Well **that** was the best good morning I've ever had," he chuckled, kissing me softly. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing yet," I smirked. At his curious look, I added, "I wanna top this time." His jaw dropped, and I laughed.

"You sure about that?" he asked, and I glared at him.

"What, you don't think I can handle it?" I demanded.

"No, I'm just worried because of last night," he replied. "Aren't you still sore?"

"Surprisingly, no," I shrugged, and leaned over him with an evil smile. "Ready for me?"

"Gods yes," he breathed, and we kissed hotly. As we kissed, I reached down to his manhood and stroked until he was hard again. He moaned into my mouth as I stroked him, allowing me an opportunity to nibble on his bottom lip. I began to trail kisses down his body, leaving a hickey on his hip, and then looked up at him.

"Where's the lube?" I asked, and he handed it to me. Squirting some onto my fingers, I slicked them up thoroughly before inserting a finger inside of his entrance. He gasped quietly, and then relaxed, allowing me to add another finger. As I scissored him, I added the third and scissored him wider. I knew I was going fast, but I wanted this badly. Besides, Naruto wasn't protesting. In fact, he was trying to rock himself back on my fingers. Withdrawing my fingers made Naruto give a whimper of protest, but then he saw I was lubing up my own hardened member.

"Ready?" I asked once I'd positioned myself at his entrance. The blonde nodded, and I kissed him passionately like he'd done for me last night, distracting him from the pain of me entering him. As soon as I was fully sheathed within him, he urged me into my thrusts by moving his hips like he was about to attempt to take control. Like hell he would! I thrust into him hard and fast, and when I hit that spot inside of him, he gave a loud moan.

"There, Sasuke! Right fucking there!" Naruto cried out, and then I grabbed his leaking cock and pumped him in time with my thrusts. Far too soon, I could feel my release speeding towards me. But surprisingly, Naruto came before I did, his cum spattering against my hand and our stomachs as he screamed in pure ecstasy. I came shortly afterwards, latching onto his collarbone and growling possessively as I came, releasing my white hot seed deep inside of him. The growl turned into a groan, though, as I pulled out.

"Holy shit… That…was…amazing," I panted, collapsed against his chest.

"Went by way too fast, though," he sighed.

"Sorry, I was eager," I apologized, but he kissed my temple with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you mean," he smiled. Suddenly, both of our stomachs growled, and we looked to see the time was almost 11 in the morning. "Let's get some breakfast."

"How about we shower first? We both have fresh and dried cum on us, and I'd rather not feel gross while we eat," I suggested. Naruto laughed before picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom, despite my protests, where we showered and gave each other another blow job, despite the innocence of how our antics started. This was gonna be an amazing relationship, I just knew it would.

A/N: I love double lemons in one chapter~ R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: That last one was good! But now for some amazing awesomeness! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Playing With Genetics

Chapter 3

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

I couldn't believe how much time had passed since Naruto and I had started dating. Three months in, and we'd had sex for two weeks straight after a few days of getting together. We fucked like rabbits, which was funny, but impressive. Nowadays, though, we were both sick every morning. The vomiting had been going on for the past two weeks for Naruto, and the past three for me. We finally decided to see Tsunade about what was going on. We had called in advance, so when we got to the main building where Tsunadae would check us over, she was waiting for us.

"So, what's up with you two? You both look kind of pale," the blonde woman remarked once we were in a room.

"I've been getting sick ever morning for two weeks now, and Sasuke has been getting sick for the past three weeks," Naruto told her. Tsunade hummed thoughtfully, and then had us go to the bathroom so we could give her a urine sample each. Once we were finished, she took the samples into another room. Ten minutes passed, and she returned.

"Well, it appears you boys are both pregnant," she smirked. She knew of our relationship and sex life, sadly, which was how she decided on the pregnancy tests, I assumed. Naruto's breath hitched while I froze and stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. I could have sworn my heart stopped. I hadn't thought about either of our reproducing abilities when I'd considered having sex with Naruto.

"If you want, I can do your first ultrasound today. You're both far enough along that you can see the fetuses. I just surprised it took so long for the morning sickness to start," she said. Naruto nodded, and we followed her into the ultrasound room without a word. The blonde yelped as Tsunadae squeezed the gel onto his somewhat protruding stomach, which I hadn't noticed until now. Nervously, I looked at my own stomach and was stunned to see that mine was a bit bigger than my boyfriend's. I never looked at myself in the mirror anymore, but now I was more likely to do so.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the noise of the ultrasound machine started up. Tsunadae began to scan along Naruto's stomach with the device, and the blonde held my hand tightly as she got the image up. A few seconds passed as she focused on it before she spoke.

"You're having twins, Naruto," she announced. My jaw dropped slightly in surprise as I could see the two fetuses on the screen. I knew that we'd had a lot of sex three months ago, but I only topped that one morning. Naruto, however, freaked.

"You're fucking kidding, right?" he asked nervously. When Tsunadae shook her head, he yelped, "How the fuck am I gonna do this?!"

"You'll make it," Tsunade assured him. "I'll give you both some information after Sasuke's ultrasound." I took the hint and climbed onto the cool table after Naruto slid off, wiping his stomach clean as I lifted my shirt up. My boyfriend held my hand as I hissed through my teeth at the cold feeling of the gel, and then Tsunadae started to focus in on my new womb. What I saw shocked me; I could see THREE fucking fetuses!

"As for you, Sasuke, you're having triplets," Tsunadae smirked. Now my jaw was practically on the floor. I glowered at Naruto, who held his hands up as if he wasn't guilty.

"You fucking sperm factory!" I growled, smacking him over the head.

"Hey, I'm pregnant with YOUR twins, remember?!" he reminded me, rubbing his head.

"And I'm having YOUR TRIPLETS!" I snapped. Tsunade whacked us both over our heads, glaring at us.

"Knock it off, you two," she ordered, and we stopped bickering. "You're both to blame for getting each other pregnant. Now, I'm going to have you boys come in once a week so I can track the babies' progress and growth. You'll need to start taking pre-natal vitamins while pregnant, and read these books to prepare yourselves. Five children won't be easy, but it IS manageable." She gave us four books, and we each took two of them. "Go home and get some rest. I'll send Sakura by later to check in with you after I tell her what's going on." We nodded and went home, where I collapsed on the couch, scared and worried.

"Sasuke…? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, sitting by my head. His fingers ran through my ebony locks, making me shiver lightly.

"No, I'm not, sperm factory," I grumbled. "We're the first two pregnant males in history, and we're having FIVE children together!" I flailed a little, showing my frustration and emphasizing my point.

"I don't mind having five kids, Sasuke," he murmured. "And the reason for that is because they're yours and mine together." I realized what he was saying, and instantly felt bad for being mad at him.

"Sorry for getting mad, Naruto," I apologized as I sat up. "I just don't know if I'll be a good parent, seeing as mine weren't around my whole life…" Naruto kissed me suddenly, surprising me.

"You'll be an amazing parent," he promised me. "Now let's go to bed. I'm tired, and I'm sure you're exhausted." I nodded tiredly, suddenly feeling the exhaustion, and my boyfriend carried me to bed. "I love you, Sasuke," he whispered, kissing me again once we were in bed. I kissed back, but then we made it a full on make-out session, and we were both hard.

"I thought you were tired?" I accused. Naruto merely stuck out his tongue at me playfully, but I leaned up and nipped the appendage, causing him to jump slightly.

"What about you?" he teased. I smirked at him, allowing him to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around the blonde's neck as we kissed, moaning when he pressed his knee against my clothed erection. When he slipped his hand into my sweatpants and past my boxers, however, I whimpered into the kiss, wanting more friction. I could feel Naruto's hardened member poking my thigh, so I slipped one of my hands from his neck and into his boxers and began to stroke him at the same pace he was stroking me. He choked on his breath when I did that, and we soon jerked the other off, coming with soft cries. Naruto collapsed next to me, and we pulled our cum-covered hands out of the other's pants.

"It's been far too long with no sexual anything," I chuckled weakly.

"Agreed," he panted, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep good, Naruto. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Sasuke. Sleep good," the blonde mumbled. We fell asleep in each other's arms, content for now.

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

Naruto and I were officially six months pregnant, and in our second trimester, according to the baby books Tsunade had made us read. Another bit I had read in the books was that by this time, we could find out the genders of our babies via ultrasound. Even though we could have found out last month, we waited until today because we were going to surprise ourselves, but we couldn't wait any longer. I was reading through one of the books again, curious to know what to expect. Suddenly, the book was snatched out of my hand, and I gave the thief a death-glare, even though it was my boyfriend and the father of the children I was carrying.

"Why'd you take the book?" I growled as he grinned at me.

"Because you're always reading it and never giving me any attention," he smirked. "Besides that, I'm hungry."

"And you can't cook for yourself because…?" I quirked a brow at him.

"There's nothing in the fridge!" he whined, stomping his foot childishly.

"There's instant ramen in the cabinets," I reminded him, rolling my eyes. I noticed him staring at me, and I glared at him with one eye twitching. "What?"

"You wanna see who's bigger?" he smirked, a glint of a challenge in his eyes.

"I'm already bigger than you, baka!" I snapped, feeling a vein pulse in my forehead from frustration.

"No way!" he grinned. "Let's see who's bigger after some ramen, shall we?"

"You're on," I smirked. We managed to fix every single package of ramen that we had, and dished them out into bowls as Sakura walked in.

"What are you two doing now?" she sighed.

"Trying to see who's bigger," Naruto answered simply, and she sighed.

"How many bowls did you fix?" she wondered.

"50," I laughed.

"I highly doubt you'll eat that much, so do you guys mind if I have a bowl?" she asked. We shrugged, and then handed her one before setting it all up at the table. I could feel myself getting pretty hungry, and even though I knew Naruto was, too, I knew I would win. Sakura sat down at the table while we sat on the floor cushions, watching us as we quickly began to eat the ramen rapidly. I had seen Naruto eat when he was starving, and he was usually in a frenzy, but this time he wasn't moving as fast. I used that to my advantage, and soon enough, we had eaten all of the ramen.

"Phew… So, are you willing to admit that I'm bigger than you now?" I breathed, leaning back on my hands.

"Like hell!" Naruto panted. "I'm clearly much bigger than you!"

"Okay, even if we pretend you were bigger before eating, you couldn't possibly be after just 21 bowls of ramen! I freaking had 28!" I growled at him.

"No fair! I have less space since I'm having twins, which you're not," he grumbled.

"Doesn't count," I smirked. "You should actually be able to eat more during a twin pregnancy. And I'm having triplets, baka!"

"Eh… I-I knew both of those things! And I had a large breakfast, that's all…" the blonde stuttered.

"Then how come your so-called large breakfast isn't showing?" I panted.

"I had breakfast hours ago. Do you not know how the human body works?" Naruto retorted.

"Ew—don't be disgusting. I just ate," I warned him, feeling my stomach churn at his words.

"Well, if you do get sick right now it won't matter how much you ate cause it won't show anymore! So ha!" my boyfriend laughed.

"Uh… I don't think I can get up," I grunted as I tried to stand. '_Now I really hope I won't get sick…_' I thought to myself.

"Haha, Sasuke! I could easily get up!" Naruto declared, but the smirk quickly vanished as he failed to try and stand, resulting in him panting from his efforts.

"Aha! That just proves that I'm bigger than you!" I accused, pointing at him.

"Well…I…um…SHUT UP!" he yelled, turning red in the face from embarrassment.

"Hn. Seems like I'm winning, Naruto," I chuckled.

"…Wait, I think I'm hungry again," Naruto said suddenly with an evil smirk.

"You're what…? N-no!" I shouted. Sakura, still on her first bowl, was shocked.

"H-how did they…? So fast…?" she muttered in disbelief. Eventually, we recovered from our overly full stomachs, and Sakura helped us up with some difficulty.

"Now we'll need some more food, seeing as the fridge and cabinets are now void of anything edible," I laughed lightly, leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll let Tsunade know before your check-up today," Sakura assured us. "After all, even though you two ate that much ramen, you'll still need regular meals."

"Sorry, Sakura," we apologized.

"It's okay, I'm just shocked you two managed to eat that much so quickly," she smiled. "I'll see you two when you come for your check-up, okay? Behave!" And with that, she was gone. After she left, we didn't say anything for a while, and then Naruto broke the silence.

"You may be bigger than me with our pregnancies, Sasuke, but I'm still bigger than you," he chuckled.

"What are you—you pervert!" I snapped with a blush, whacking him on the arm and making him yelp.

"Hey, you know it's true!" he laughed. "Besides, I couldn't make you moan so much under me if I wasn't~"

"Shut up!" I yelled, blushing to high hell. Looking at the clock, I realized we needed to get dressed and hurry over to get our check-ups done. "Come on, pervert, let's get ready for our check-ups." Still laughing a bit, Naruto heaved himself off the couch and helped me up before we put on some maternity clothes and went to Tsunadae's office. When we got there, Tsunade was talking with Sakura, and then she looked at us.

"Ah, I see you two recovered okay from your little contest," she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, and I still bigger than Naruto," I smirked.

"But not in all ways," the blonde said slyly, and I glared at him.

"Knock it off," Tsunade warned, and then took us into the exam room and checked us over thoroughly before taking Naruto into the ultrasound room first to tell him the genders of his twins. We had agreed to find out the genders, but only the carrying parent would know their genders. That's how we were going to come up with names, too. I would name the ones I was carrying, and Naruto would name his twins. Finally, after a few minutes, Naruto came out with a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Your turn, Sasuke," Tsunade called from the room, and I went in, curious to find out what I was going to have. I hopped onto the table and lifted my shirt, showing my very swollen stomach that held my triplets. She squeezed the gel onto my stomach, causing me to flinch from the coldness of it, and then she pressed the scanner to my stomach and began the ultrasound. The sounds of three heartbeats sounded throughout the room, and as Tsunade looked at the screen, I found myself wondering how she was able to figure it out.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're having two boys and a girl, Sasuke," she smiled at me. "Any idea on names?"

"I have some ideas, but I'm not telling anyone until they're born," I smiled smugly. She shrugged, but helped me wipe off the gel and off the table before bidding me and Naruto farewell as I left with him. Once we got home, we were both exhausted, so we went to bed, cuddling as best as we could despite our pregnant bellies.

"So, what are you gonna have?" the blonde asked, smirking against my neck.

"You know we made a deal. We're not supposed to tell until they're all born," I muttered.

"But I wanna know what my little demons will be having for siblings," Naruto whined. "What do I have to do to make you tell me?"

"There's nothing you can do that'll change my mind," I chuckled. I suddenly felt his teeth graze against my earlobe, making me shiver.

"We'll see about that," he purred, kissing, nipping, and sucking on my neck. I moaned with need as he carefully and slowly kissed down my suddenly nude torso, stopping when he pulled my boxers down enough to reveal my erect member.

"Come on, Naruto! I need this!" I whimpered.

"Not unless you tell me the genders of the triplets," he replied.

"FUCK! FINE! Two boys and a girl! Happy?!" I shrieked at him, making him blink.

"I'm having a boy and a girl. And yes, I'm happy. Now you're gonna scream for me," he smirked, and took my whole dick in his mouth, enveloping it in moist heat. I nearly screamed, but bit my lip to stifle it. He lifted his head, removing my cock from his mouth. "Better scream, Sasuke~"

"I'll only…scream if…you tell me…the names…you picked," I panted. He growled, but nodded before taking me into his mouth again. I screamed that time, feeling the pleasure building in me. It didn't take long before I came in his mouth with another scream. He pulled away and swallowed my cum before lying down next to me again, kissing me deeply and allowing me to taste myself.

"Gods, Sasuke. You always taste good, but I didn't realize you could be such a screamer," Naruto teased.

"Shut up, would ya?" I grumbled, and then blushed as I added, "You're just really good at giving blowjobs…" Naruto merely laughed.

"All right, you asked what I'm gonna name the twins, so I'll tell you. The boy will be Minato, while the girl will be Kyuubi," the blonde told me. "What are you thinking of naming the triplets?"

"You're…kidding, right?" I asked, quirking a brow at him. He didn't reply, and I knew he was serious. "Fine, I'm naming the boys Dageki and Daisuke, and the girl Kasai."

"Where'd you get those names?" my boyfriend asked curiously.

"Dageki means shock, I've always liked the name Daisuke, and Kasai means fire," I explained with a small smile. "Perfect for kids born from lightning and fire wielders, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He looked up at the ceiling as he next spoke. "I'm naming the boy Minato after my father. He tried to protect me from being taken by the lab for the experiments, but was killed in the process. And I'm naming the girl Kyuubi after a pet fox I'd had when I was young before being taken."

"I'm sorry about your father, Naruto," I murmured, kissing him lightly to try and cheer him up. This was the first I'd been able to hear about his past life before he was taken by the lab. "And I didn't think foxes could be pets."

"Yeah, well, Kyuubi was special. She wasn't a wild-born fox, which helped, and she was naturally friendly," he smiled, a nostalgic expression on his face. "She mainly liked me."

"That's too cool," I told him, snuggling closer. "Let's get some sleep, okay? I'm pretty tired, and the triplets are going to get restless if I don't sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto agreed, kissing me lightly. "Sleep well, Sasuke. I love you."

"I love you, too, Naruto," I yawned, and we fell asleep in the other's arms, for once getting some good sleep with each other and the babies.

A/N: I know I stuffed a lot into this chapter, but hell, it was worth it! By the way, the ramen and size competing part came from a picture on DA called "Mpreg: size competing". Just look it up, and you'll find it. The owner of the picture is PRoachHeart-Sasuke. I just want to make sure to give credit where credit is due, that's all! R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now for some major shit to go down, and for the babies to be born! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the triplets.

Playing With Genetics

Chapter 4

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

Naruto and I were nine months pregnant, and I felt like I was about ready to pop from the triplets inside of me. I probably would any second now, but thanks to Tsunade, she'd had the two of us brought into the medical building for when we went into labor. We were capable of giving natural birth through a developed birth canal, thankfully, so we wouldn't have to do c-sections unless something went wrong. My back had been killing me for a couple of months now, but there wasn't much I could do for it since I was so close to delivery. Naruto was also having some back pains, but not as bad as me.

Currently, we were resting in the hospital beds, doing literally nothing. Well, I was reading the books again while rubbing my incredibly pregnant belly, but I could see, out of the corner of my eye, that my boyfriend wasn't doing anything. I heard him sigh out of boredom, but ignored the sound in favor of flipping the page. He sighed again, louder this time, but I ignored him again. Another sigh, and this time, my eye began to twitch. Another one. I glared at him from over my book, and he grinned cheekily at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"I'm bored, Sasuke…" he whined.

"Then entertain yourself. I'm trying to read," I growled.

"But Sasuke—" he stopped suddenly, stiffening.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get worried. He shakily pointed at the door, where I looked in alarm to see a familiar stranger. He was a stranger because he'd never been here before, but was familiar because he was my father. "What are you doing here?!" I snarled, glaring at him icily. I noticed Naruto quickly reach around to press the help button a few times as I continued to glare at my bastard of a father.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to see my son?" he questioned.

"Not when you're the fucking scum that sold me to be experimented on," I spat.

"Come now, Sasuke. You should know it wasn't like that," he smirked, his eyes gleaming when he saw my swollen stomach. Suddenly, Tsunade burst into the room with some guards.

"How are you out of prison so soon, Fugaku?!" Tsunade demanded of him.

"You'll find out soon enough," he chuckled evilly, grimacing as power reduction cuffs were slapped on his wrists behind his back. He was quickly led out, and I was visibly shaking with pure fear, even when he was gone. Naruto was quick to hop out of his bed and hold me comfortingly as I tried to stop shaking. I could feel his tremors, too, and I assumed he was scared for me. That is, until he spoke up.

"He's the one who killed my dad to get me when I was five," Naruto whimpered, and I stared at him, horrified.

"How's that possible?" I breathed. My father's an evil, cynical bastard, but I never thought he'd have a hand in the lab!

"Fugaku was the one behind the experiments at the lab," Tsunade murmured. "He was sentenced to life in prison for it, and was held in a maximum security cell. How he's out at all, I don't know." I felt shock run through me at her words. My own father was responsible for all the suffering I'd gone through… Suddenly, I felt pain running through my stomach, and gasped sharply at the suddenness. I'd been cramping for a couple of days, but didn't think anything of it, so I never mentioned it.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. I yelped as pain began to run through my body, coming in waves with intervals lasting a few seconds. Then my water broke, and I knew the triplets were coming. Tsunade and Naruto realized what was happening when my water broke, and Tsunade yelled for Sakura and her assistant, Shizune, to come and help her. I could see the stress showing on my blonde boyfriend's face, and he was showing some discomfort as he rubbed at his stomach…as though it hurt.

"Naruto, you're going into labor, too, aren't you?" I guessed, hissing as another contraction rolled through me.

"I-I don't know!" he stammered. "My abdomen hurts, but not like yours probably is, Sasuke!"

"Then you're both going into labor from stress," Tsunade growled. "Sakura, help Shizune get Naruto into the delivery room." They quickly but carefully led Naruto into the delivery room while Tsunade helped me into a wheelchair and into the same delivery room. Once inside, we were both put on the hospital beds and set up with epidurals, and then checked over as my contractions became stronger. I yelped in pain, and Naruto grasped my hand, squeezing reassuringly.

"It hurts…" I whimpered as Tsunade checked me.

"I know, but the epidural will help some," she assured me as I gave another yelp. "You'll do fine, I know you will."

"I—ah—hope so!" I winced as another contraction hit. As I sat there, suffering from the contractions that increased in pain and speed, I heard a splash and a loud yelp from Naruto, and realized his water had broken, too. That's when my contractions started to get worse, so Shizune checked me by inserting a finger to see how dilated I was.

"Miss Tsunade! Sasuke's fully dilated!" she alerted the older blonde woman as I hissed through my teeth from the pain. Tsunade hurried over while Sakura and Shizune stood nearby with soft baby blankets to hold the babies in.

"Okay, Sasuke, remember to breathe, and you'll have them out in no time," Tsunade reminded me, and then gave me the order to push. I pushed for ten seconds, breathing harshly between each ten second interval, and I had a feeling I was probably breaking Naruto's hand as I squeezed it tightly.

"You're doing great, Sasuke. I can see the first one's head. Keep pushing!" she praised. I pushed with everything I had, and then heard the first baby's cries as they echoed in the room. Tsunade quickly handed my first-born to Shizune, who began to clean the infant off after announcing that it was the girl. I was panting as I began to push out the next one, and I knew this one was one of my two boys, seeing as my daughter was already born. Ten minutes passed, and then the middle child was born, a boy of course.

"Just one more, Sasuke, come on!" Tsunade urged, but I was becoming exhausted.

"Too…tired…can't…do it…" I panted, weakly holding onto Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke, you can't give up! You just have one more, you can do this!" my lover told me almost breathlessly. I nodded, feeling exhausted, and then pushed out my last child. I gave a low scream as I pushed him out, and finally, his cries sounded throughout the room. The pain was still there in my abdomen, but not nearly as bad as before. Tsunade had me push out the placenta, and then I was done. I was fucking spent. I collapsed against the pillows, feeling just fucking finished. Naruto grasped my hand tightly, though, as his contractions became more painful. He gave a pained cry, and Tsunade hurried over to him, checking him, and then swore under her breath.

"All right, your turn, Naruto," she informed him. The blonde began to push out his first born, breathing harshly as he pushed, and soon after, he gave birth to his son, according to Tsunade. Sakura took the infant and cleaned him off before checking him over as Shizune took her place by Tsunade. As Naruto pushed out his daughter, I managed to murmur words of encouragement to him, and then she was born. Shizune did the same as Sakura had, taking the little girl and cleaning her off as well as checking her over. After Naruto pushed out the placenta, he flopped back against the pillows, as done as I was.

"Congratulations, boys," Tsunade told us. "You're now officially the parents of five healthy children. We'll finish their check-ups while you two sleep." And with that, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura left, carrying the triplets and twins with them.

"You did great, considering you had to pop out three," Naruto chuckled tiredly as we held hands.

"Yeah, but it hurt like hell and exhausted me," I mumbled.

"I love you," Naruto murmured, making me smile a bit.

"Love you, too," I yawned, and then let my body succumb to my exhaustion.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I woke up again, it was to someone carefully checking me over. My eyelids fluttered open, and I saw Shizune standing at the end of the bed, writing on her clipboard. Then she noticed I was awake.

"Oh! You've woken up, Sasuke! I'm so glad that you're awake now," she smiled.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About a day, but considering you gave birth to triplets, it makes sense. You were exhausted," she replied.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's just in the bathroom. He woke up shortly before you did," she answered. That's when the toilet flushed, and Naruto came out after washing his hands.

"Hey," I called to him, and he blinked owlishly at me before grinning and hurrying over and hugging me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after kissing me lightly.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "How about you?"

"I'm great, just eager to see our children," he replied, and glanced back at Shizune while she finished writing on her clipboard.

"I'll get Sakura, and we'll bring them in, okay?" she said when she was finished. We nodded, and once she left, Naruto pushed his bed closer to mine before climbing onto it. Shortly after Shizune had left, she returned with Sakura, and they brought the babies in, strapped in carriers. We gazed at them, awed by their beauty. They were so tiny, yet so beautiful already. Sakura helped Naruto get situated with the twins, while Shizune helped me with two of the triplets, wrapped in soft blue blankets, while she held the third, wrapped in a pink blanket. As I held the boys, I could only stare at them, trying to memorize their features.

The boy in my left arm was apparently the oldest, according to Shizune, and he had dark fuzzy hair like me, but bright sapphire eyes like Naruto, and pale skin like mine. I decided he would be Dageki.

The boy in my right arm was the youngest, and he had very lightly tanned skin that was lighter than Naruto's, but darker than mine. His fuzzy hair was blonde with a few small bits of raven color in it, and when he opened his eyes, I was shocked to see his left was electric blue and his right was onyx colored. I knew that had to be unique. He would be Daisuke.

I looked to my daughter Shizune was holding, and the woman kindly helped me so I could carefully hold all three together. She would obviously be Kasai, and the meaning helped with her looks. She had fuzzy blonde hair, and dark onyx eyes, and her skin was tan like her father's.

Looking over at the twins, they looked just like us, except the girl resembled me. Minato looked like Naruto, what with his fuzzy blonde hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. Kyuubi, however, had soft raven fuzz covering her little head, pale skin, and dark eyes that seemed to glow with happiness.

"What will you name them?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Minato Uzumaki for the boy, and Kyuubi Uzumaki for the girl," Naruto told her, and she quickly wrote them down. The pinkette looked at me expectantly, and I remembered what Naruto and I had discussed during our pregnancies regarding their last names.

"The oldest boy is Dageki Uzumaki, Kasai Uzumaki for the girl, and Daisuke Uzumaki for the youngest boy," I said.

"Perfect," she smiled, and then got up to leave. "I'm going to go and get some formula and bottles for you guys to feed them, seeing as you can't produce your own milk. Besides, they're hungry." We looked at our children, who were starting to fuss, and she hurriedly left the room to retrieve the formula and bottles. While she was gone, I realized Tsunade wasn't there.

"Shizune, where's Tsunade?" I questioned.

"After she checked the babies over, she left to interrogate Fugaku," she answered, appearing worried. "She's been there for a while, though, so I hope she's getting information from him…" Then Sakura returned, carrying the supplies. She showed Naruto and me how to mix it, and then she and Shizune helped us to feed them, seeing as we could only feed one at a time. After they were all fed and burped, the two women placed them back in their carriers as they fell asleep.

"They're beautiful, guys," Sakura murmured happily, and then sighed. "We'll go put them in their room, and let you two get some more rest." With that said, the pair left with our children, and shut the door softly behind them. Once they were gone, Naruto climbed into my bed, holding me close.

"I love you, Sasuke," he whispered to me, kissing me softly on my lips.

"I love you, too, Naruto," I breathed, and we embraced each other gently before falling asleep together.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I was jolted awake later by an explosion nearby. Or rather, both Naruto and I were. If anyone wasn't awake from that by now, I'd be shocked. We bolted upright, and quickly scrambled out of the hospital bed to find out what was going on. Fortunately, it seemed we had been re-dressed in our normal clothes instead of remaining in the hospital gowns while we were sleeping. That's when we heard the wailing and screaming of the babies.

"The babies!" we gasped in horror, and immediately ran over as fast as possible to where they were being kept while we recovered. When we got there, we saw Fugaku standing there, about to take Daisuke.

"**Get away from them!**" I snarled, and lunged at my former father, making him step away from the infants. I crouched on the ground in front of them, effectively blocking them from view of the bastard. "What are you doing here, and why are you even near them?!"

"Because they'll be my newest test subjects," he smirked. "Do you want to know why I started these experiments, Sasuke?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously, but he continued. "The answer is simple: I wanted all of the elements at my command, and I've succeeded."

"You mean you took everyone from their homes and subjected them to tortures that killed most of them, but managed to allow nine of us to live?!" Naruto demanded, his irises flickering between red and blue. I knew he was about to lose control, but I needed to protect our children.

"Yes, and the results from all of your tests allowed me to be given the abilities you all have," Fugaku chuckled lowly.

"You'll pay for that, you sick fuck!" Naruto bellowed, and then launched himself at Fugaku, flames flowing from his palms. The pair crashed through the hospital wall, and I panicked. I wasn't sure what to do; should I help my lover, or stay and guard our children?

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice shouted, and she ran over with the other experiments. "What's going on?"

"Fugaku broke out, and he's got all of our elements at his command," I told them quickly. "I need to help Naruto. Watch over the babies!" And without waiting for a reply, I took off after the blonde and my shit-hole father. I faintly heard the others following as I darted through the trees, following the scorch marks on the surrounding brush. I reached the fighting pair, and I could see Naruto struggling to hold his own against Fugaku.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, and threw an orb of lightning at the older man, knocking him off. I ran to Naruto's side, skidding to a stop as I kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once he's dead," the blonde growled, sitting up painfully. As he stood, the others rushed past us, heading for Fugaku, where he was waiting for us to fight him. This was it; we needed to end this.

A/N: Sorry, but I wanted to update this one! And I should hopefully have the next chapter posted soon, too! R&R, peeps!


End file.
